Fairy Tail Movie: The Empty World
by Her Pretty Smile
Summary: —[Pre-Tartaros Arc] Natsu wakes up one day and finds himself the only one left in Magnolia. In desperation, he searches for other 'survivors' in order to find out why this strange phenomenon occurred. But what he discovers later on might be just the beginnings of agonizing torture and the destruction of the whole world. [Ongoing; hints of Nalu and others]


**Fairy Tail Movie: The Empty World**  
by Her Pretty Smile

* * *

**Synopsis:** [Pre-Tartaros Arc] Natsu wakes up one day and finds himself the only one left in Magnolia. In desperation, he searches for other 'survivors' in order to find out why this strange phenomenon occurred. But what he discovers later on might be just the beginnings of agonizing torture and the destruction of the whole world. [Ongoing; hints of Nalu and others]

**Warning:** Unbeta-ed; may contain mistakes or any of the sort.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima owns it.

**Authoress' Note:** I made a movie fic of Bleach, so why not Fairy Tail, too? :D Now, there will be romance, but since this is canon-based, no pairing will end up together. But they will have their moments, I promise. :3

As for the story... It's all mostly in Natsu's POV. I mean, we've already had our fair share of Lucy's POV in the series and in the only movie, right? Let's hear Natsu out this once. ;)

**Additional Note:** I strongly suggest listening to the beginning song while reading and visualizing so that this'll seem more like a movie. :D The title is Anata Ga Inai.

* * *

THE SKY IS DARK and seems to be overwhelmed with stars when Natsu makes his way out of the guild with Happy who is walking beside him at a leisurely pace. Usually he'd think of crashing into Lucy's apartment again and sleep on her soft, comfortable bed, but this time, he feels like going home.

"Ne, Natsu," Happy says, suddenly halting in his tracks.

The former glances at him in confusion before eventually stopping as well. "What is it, Happy?" he asks, a puzzled expression forming on his face.

"Is it okay if I don't come home with you tonight?"

Natsu freezes momentarily in place before slowly regaining his composure. "What? Why?" Happy has never asked him that before. What happened?

"Well..." The blue feline seems to have trouble coming up with words. "You see... Wendy invited me to her dorm earlier to have tea and cookies and fish with Carla, so I..."

Natsu looks at his best friend for a moment before a slow smile appears on his face. "Well, why didn't you say so from the start?"

"Huh?" Happy looks up at him, startled.

Natsu eyes him with a knowing expression on his face. "Well? What're you waiting for? Aren't you gonna go to Wendy's?"

Happy stares at him for a moment. "But Natsu... It's the first time you'll be home alone. Aren't you gonna be lonely?"

"Nah," Natsu says dismissively. "I'll be fine. Just go."

"You promise?"

"Aa. I promise."

Natsu watches his partner's retreating back and a solemn expression falls over his face.

It looks like he'll be home alone for the first time this night.

As he walks, he wonders absently if he should crash into Lucy's apartment. Besides, she won't mind...

He shakes his head inwardly. _Nah_. He just wants to go home.

When Natsu goes inside his house, he doesn't realize that he is being watched.

A figure is sitting on a tree branch, masking his presence. The darkness of the night makes him look like a shadow, and only his bright blue eyes are slightly visible.

"Target locked," he says quietly to a hidden device attached to his wrist. "He is out of the way for now. Shall I proceed with the order?"

An amused, satisfied voice responds almost immediately. "Yes. Please do."

The figure jumps down from the branch, shoving his hands inside his pockets as he eyes Natsu and Happy's home with emotionless eyes.

"All right then."

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

NATSU SIGHS AS HE fixes himself a glass of water. The house feels a lot empty when Happy isn't around. Usually, they'd be bickering over food and midnight snacks at this time of the night, and Natsu would often talk to the blue feline about the events that happened recently or in the past. They would also bond together by laughing at senseless things, making up something completely farfetched and hilarious about Lucy and the others behind their backs, and many more.

He and Happy have always been together. It feels a little wrong to not have his presence around.

After pondering over it a bit, Natsu thinks he's just overreacting.

But he can't seem to erase the strange feeling that's churning inside his stomach a while ago.

The feeling that something's going to go horribly... _wrong_.

Not taking it any longer, he follows his instinct and runs out of his house.

He runs and runs with determination pulling him forward, his eyebrows knitting together in concentration.

But then he stops in his tracks. _Wait... What am I doing? Happy's in Wendy's care. Nothing's going to happen to him. I'm being strangely paranoid._ He frowns at this, the foreboding feeling in his stomach still not going away. _Lucy's weirdness must be rubbing off on me..._

He glances at his surroundings and realizes that Lucy's apartment is just a few blocks away. A new, foreign kind of protectiveness suddenly overwhelms him and he finds himself going over to her home and hopping inside her room using the open window. He doesn't understand why he suddenly feels this way, but something's about to happen and he feels better if he has a _nakama_ by his side just in case.

Lucy is in bed, though her eyes are open and staring at him incredulously like he appeared out of nowhere (which is true, anyway).

"Natsu!" she exclaims, pushing the covers away from her body and sitting up in order to face him better. "What are you doing here at this late hour? And where's Happy?"

"Happy's staying over at Wendy's," he answers nonchalantly, sitting himself beside her and giving her his trademark goofy grin. "And I just wanted to see how you're doing."

A faint shade of red colours her cheeks. "O—Oh. That's unusual," she stammers slightly. "Usually you'd come in here either to sleep or to bring trouble." A light tone is evident in her voice at the last part, indicating that she's teasing him.

His grin softens into a small smile, and he lowers his head slightly as a thoughtful, distant expression takes over his face. "I guess I'm just lonely," he says softly. "It's the first time I've been home alone ever since Happy came into my life. It's not really a big of a deal, but..." His voice slowly trails off.

Lucy watches him with soft, tender brown eyes. "That's only normal," she says in an understanding tone, though she's inwardly adjusting to this new, almost uncharacteristic side of Natsu. "You two have always been together. It might not seem like a big deal, but..." She grins at him. "You've never really cared about what others think, right?"

He stares at her with something akin to gratefulness in his eyes. "Thanks," he says softly. "I think I needed that."

She smiles at him before pulling the covers back. "Anyway, it's late. We should go to sleep."

_"Egao ga yuragu_  
_koe ga furueru_  
_nijindeku keshiki."_

He nods, kicking off his shoes and lies beside her.

"Good night, Natsu."

"Night, weirdo."

"..."

He smirks slightly just before he closes his eyes and lets sleep take over.

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

"_Nakayoku naritakute koe kaketa no__  
junsui na hitomi mabushikute__."_

**F**

**A**

**I**

**R**

**Y**

**.**

**T**

**A**

**I**

**L**

THE MOVIE

**'The Empty World'**

"_Chikaku ni itai kara motto motto__  
chiisana itami wa shiranai furi."_

_**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**_

THE SAME OMINOUS FEELING of foreboding suddenly stabbed him in the gut, causing him to shoot up from the bed, drenched heavily in sweat. His eyes narrowed, and his lips parted in order to take gulps of air.

Eyes quickly darting around the room, his mood plummeted downwards as he realized that all he could see was darkness. Panic even seized him when he also realized that Lucy was nowhere to be seen.

"_Hontou ni taisetsu na hito wo__  
itsunoma ni te ni ireta no?__"_

_What time is it?_ he wondered frantically, his head snapping towards the window.

He saw the beginning colours of dawn slowly enveloping the sky and quickly got out of bed, thinking that maybe Lucy just left him a note and that he was just being paranoid like last night.

But he didn't find a single note anywhere.

"_Hashaideru itsumo yori oshaberi ne?__  
tsukisasaru genjitsu."_

Fear for his blonde-haired nakama crawled up his throat, not to mention that the air suddenly felt heavy and suffocating. Hastily, he rushed out of the apartment and desperately wished that everything was going to be normal just like always.

"_Egao ga yuragu__  
koe ga furueru__."_

He had never felt anything like this before. It was like an oppressive aura was smothering him, causing him to forget the feelings of safety he'd always felt whenever he was in the presence of something familiar.

It was pure, rotten fear. Something that he had always overcome whenever he was with his nakama.

"_Damn it_...!" he cursed, but then stopped just as the bright rays of the sun overwhelmed his vision.

"_Kidzukarenu youni utsumuku__  
anata ga... inai__."_

But then the most incredulous thing happened.

Before his very own eyes, the rising sun moved downwards and disappeared from view, causing darkness to fill the sky.

"...!" His features contorted into an expression of shock and disbelief. "What—What the hell is happening...?"

The dawn was gone.

"_Koko niwa... inai__  
wakariaeta noni umaranai kyori."_

With a speed he'd never known existed within him, he ran towards the direction of his guild, his jaw clenched and his teeth gritted.

_What the heck is going on? Why can't I see anyone around?_

_Why can't I see Lucy anywhere?_

"_Kotoba kawasu dake de ureshiku naru__  
yasashii hitomi ni tsutsumarete__."_

When he arrived at the guild, a stab of dread shot up in his stomach. Fairy Tail looked so empty and dark. He didn't know what time it was, but Mirajane should be cleaning up at this moment.

He ignored the fact that he'd seen dawn fade away with his very own eyes.

He was so sure that it was dawn. There was no mistaking that bright light.

But it had been driven away by something.

Did someone do it using magic? But was that even possible?

Hastily, he opened the doors to the guild.

"_Hitamuki na kimochi ni obienagara__  
seiippai no omoi sotto sasageta."_

—_music abrupty stops—_

His fears were confirmed.

No one was inside.

His feet felt as heavy as lead when he moved them, walking stiffly towards the counter. His eyes darted around the room.

_No one's here._

_Where did they all go?_

He was about to leave when he heard a sound.

_Thump._

It sounded like something fell to the ground.

Hope blossomed in his chest. Maybe someone was here!

Following the direction of the sound, he ran as fast as he could…

…only to instantly stop in his tracks.

There, right before him, was _Lucy_.

With red eyes and a demon-like appearance.

* * *

**Part One—End**

* * *

**A/N:** As an explanation for that first part, Natsu has to have a mature, quiet, soft side, too. He can't always be brash and childish all the time. Like at those times in episodes 173-175 when he was talking to Lucy. He wasn't loud. He actually seemed mature. Though the situation is a bit different here. But I hope you all understand where I'm coming from. :) Natsu's personality is actually interesting, so I'm going in-depth here. Which is why I don't consider him OOC. Another method I used was that I put myself in his shoes. Rather effective, I must say. Of course, I adjusted his personality in, too, because the two of us aren't exactly alike. :D

So what do you think? Should I continue? I'm not going to say it's lame because my readers sort of scolded me about that. T.T But I'd really appreciate it if you'd tell me that I'm doing this right. :) Thank you!


End file.
